Mrs Rimmer's Child from love
by Pentium
Summary: Mrs Rimmer is pregnant, but it's not her husband's, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Doctor's News**

"Congratulations Mrs Rimmer, you are Pregnant!" the doctor said happily to the woman sitting in front of his desk.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked with no real emotion.

"It's too soon to say, but in about a month I should be able to tell." he replied in a more serous tone

"Thank you!"

Then she gave a small smile, stood up from the chair and left the small white office with a shopping bag.

The doctor wonder for a while as to she left so abruptly, but couldn't dell on the matter due to the large amount of work he had to get on with.

* * *

Mrs Rimmer briskly walked out of the hospital to the bus stopnear the exitand waited for the next bus pod to arrive.

Sighing she thought of the love that helped create this little baby inside her and smiled, even though she would never see him again. Why would she never see him again? Well, the short answer is that she lied and the long is that she hadn't told him that she was married.

She had loved that man much more than her husband and even though she would never leave her husband due to the contact she signed on her wedding night stating that she would never leave him for another. Well, at least she could carry the child that was created in love.

A thought suddenly struck her, should she tell her husband about being pregnant?

Just as she had thought it the bus pod arrived.

She stepped in to the pod and said, "Io London station, please"

"That'll be two dollar pounds, love!" the smiling driver said

She paid, took the ticket, found a sit and sat on it, as the pod started to move and she started to worry about how to answer her own question.

By the time she got home she had come up with a cunning plan, she would have to pretend to conceive the baby that night. Otherwise her husband might suspect seeing as they had been together in that way for months.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. This story was written yesterday in full so you don't need to wait too long for the next chapter to be updated on here, in fact they could appear a short while after this one.

I guess you may have figured who the baby is, seeing as the people who read this fic watch Red Dwarf.

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Girl or Boy? (Don't you know already?)**

A month later:

"Welcome back, Mrs Rimmer, I guess you really want to know the sex of your child" the doctor said as she walked in the office.

She nodded her head as she sat down.

This time she was full of emotion and she seemed unable to mask her anxiety.

"Well, let's see" he said, looking down her chart.

This seemed like 15 seconds to get the information to him, but to Mrs Rimmer it felt like 15 years. Waiting a whole month without knowing had been like torture to her. She needed to know, because the life of this kid depends on whether it's a boy or a girl.

So, will it be a girl? Or maybe a boy?

She could hard bear it anymore and she was about to blow with fury of not know, when the doctor finally announced the sex.

"It's a girl!" he announced

At that very moment Mrs Rimmer's face fell or rather plummeted

"Judging by you face, I guess that's not the news you were wanting"

"No, it is not good news" She confirmed

"Could I ask why?"

"You could, but I wouldn't answer it"

"Oh! But you do know it's a good idea to talk about your problems"

"I know, but I can't. But thank you for trying anyway" she said before ridding her face of emotion and walking out of the office to the bus stop.

What will she do if her husband found out about this?

He would kill her if he found out that's it's a girl.

Why? I hear you not asking me; the reason is that all his XX sperms were destroyed in a black market operation so he would only get sons. This is because he believed boys should be the only ones tough enough to be in the space corps.

Mrs Rimmer reached the bus stop just as the pod arrived and so quickly got on, paid, took the ticket and sat.

As she sat she realised that she couldn't keep the baby, but she couldn't kill it ether because it was the only thing she had to cling on to the love that made it, and she would forever keep in her heart.

She would have to come up with a plan to save her girl.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

It's abit of a twist to what you may have been expecting, but it does make you question who this baby is because we all know that Rimmer only has brothers, so it makes you think about the note I left on the chapter before doesn't it. Well, I may have lied abit.

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Arriving home**

Mr Rimmer waited for his wife to come home with anticipation for the news on whether he would be getting another boy or a false alarm.

After much walking back and fore he sat down on his seat to help calm him down.

When Mrs Rimmer arrived back home she was welcomed by...

"So?" from the living room

"Yes" she replied

"Good, good"

Then the television when on and she went to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. 

This chapter is short, but I thought it best to have it in a different chapter.

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:The Next Month**

After a month she had realised she really need to find some one to look after this child, but she couldn't give her to her father. He was now happily marred in Liverpool on Earth.

She would have to give the child to her sister in Io New Cardiff; she would be able to look after her with her husband quite happily. Also, due to the hate between Mr Rimmer and her sister, it would be likely that he would never find out.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. 

Sorry this chapter is even shorter than the last, but I thought it would be better to split the third month and the last, in order to not confuse.

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: TheLast Month**

It was the last month and Mrs Rimmer had sorted her big plan of how to save the baby.

Her sister was pretending to have business nearby and was therefore staying in a nearby hotel, which in her opinion was just too close to Mr Rimmer to stand, but she was doing it for her sister.

Mrs Rimmer visited her sister at the hotel everyday, pretending to be helping with work. This was so Mr Rimmer didn't find it strange when Mrs Rimmer wasn't home for long periods of tie.

After two week Mrs Rimmer went in to labour soon after arriving at the hotel to do "work", which was mostly catching up with her sister.

Mrs Rimmer gave birth to a beautiful little girl at the hosptial after twelve hours of labour.

When she was holding the child she didn't want to let go, because this child was the only link back to her love she had for too brief a time.

The doctor started to write the child's birth certificate, when he was going to put Mr Rimmer's namein as the father's name he was stopped and given the right name: ...

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

I thought I would give it a little cliff hanger. :-D

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	6. Chapter 6

...'Robert Lister'

**Chapter Six: Bye Bye Baby**

When it came to naming the baby it was decided that she would be given Mrs Rimmer's sister's married name and Mrs Rimmer's middle name, so therefore she was named 'Kristine Kochanski'.

When Mrs Rimmer got home her face was wet from crying and when she told her husband that she had a miscarriage, to finish off her plan to save her child, his reply was cruel and unfeeling as if he blamed her for not being with child anymore. The reply was, "Snap out of it and stop crying" and, "We can have more!"

This was the very point in time that Mrs Rimmer totally lost what was left of her love and caring for her husband. But she still got pregnant with his last child (Arnold) a month later in hopes of renewing the love (it didn't work).

Also, this was the point when Kris got to her new home in Io New Cardiff and to have her new father to announce that they are moving to Glasgow, on Earth.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the story.

Thank you for reading:-D

Lets carry on Dwarfing then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Replies to help Stop Confusion:**

There's No Kind Of Atmosphe...  
2006-02-24  
ch 2, anon.

Okay, now, according to canon (you've heard of that, haven't you?), Lister is his own father. Kochanski is Lister's mother. That was in "Ouroboros". In this piece of boring dreck, you're implying...no, you're pretty much stating that Kochanski is Lister's and Rimmer's mutual half-sister. In order to do that, Lister, who is his own father if you remember, has to be Kochanski's father as well. And since Kochanski is Lister's mother...

...pardon me, I'm trying to picture the genome before it collapses...

Lister is his father from the male side and grandfather from the female side, thus putting Kochanski into the same time loop he inhabits. I can cope with Lister being in a predestination paradox, but hauling Kochanski in it is unnecessary. Your clinically boring writing style just worsens the situation. This should be played for laughs, not pathos.

I have no problem with the concept of Lister sleeping with Rimmer's mother. He'd do that, no question. But the other ramifications are mind-boggling.

And does this work the same in the Parallel Universe? Is Arlene Rimmer's father the mother of (the male) Chris Kochanski? Is Deb Lister her own mother and own grandmother?

Please think about this before further turning Lister's family tree into a wilted, stunted shrub. Canon already did it quite well.

* * *

**Answer:** I'm Sorry about your confusion this has caused you, but the name of father of the child is **Robert Lister **and **not **David Lister. In this fic I'm saying that Lister adopted dad is the father of Kristine Kochanski. 

Hope that help any confused reader.


End file.
